


Leaps

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabble featuring a wedding and some of Zayn's fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaps

Harry is helping his sister with the dishes when Zayn sees him for the first time in a while.  
“Harry,” his mother begins, “Zayn’s here.”  
Harry puts down the bowl he was drying and turns around, his eyebrows nearly meeting in the middle.  
“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“You invited me didn’t you?” Zayn tries to make it sound like it’s an inside joke between them or something but he knows it’s not. He knows that Harry could be quite mad at him and that he has every right to be.  
Harry sighs and looks to his mother and sister. He wants to talk about this with Zayn but he knows it’s not a good idea to discuss it in front of them, especially with this being their first meeting.  
“Well since you’ve already met my mother, this is Gemma- my sister.”  
Zayn smiles and they shake hands.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Zayn. I’m glad we finally got the chance,” Gemma adds.  
“Likewise,” Zayn says.  
Harry gives a tight smile.  
“Anything I can do to help?” Zayn asks.  
“Why don’t you bring your things inside?” Anne asks. “Harry can help you get them upstairs.”  
Zayn nods and Harry reluctantly follows. Once their outside, Harry turns to Zayn.  
“What are you really doing here?” he asks.  
“Harry, you asked me to come.”  
Harry nods. “I know I did. But that was also three weeks ago and I haven’t talked to you since. You never even gave me a real answer of whether or not you wanted to.”  
Zayn frowns and looks to his boots. “I’m sorry. I should have called and I should have been around more,” he pauses, “but-“  
“But what?” Harry asks, his voice now desperate. “Because I spent the last three weeks wondering if you still cared about me.”  
And that hurts Zayn because of course he cares about Harry. He cares about Harry more than he’s ever cared about anyone else in his life. He just doesn’t know how to do this and it’s terrifying to think that at any moment Harry could give up on him.  
“I was really scared to ask you to be my date for Gemma’s wedding. I thought it was too soon but I also believed in you and us. And then you said you didn’t know if you were free and you would get back to me. I waited a few days and then I just became a mess over it. And after the first week I just figured you didn’t want to be with me anymore and that I had pushed you away. You don’t know how many nights I stayed awake wondering if I should call you.”  
“You didn’t push me,” Zayn starts. But he’s interrupted when Jack, Gemma’s fiancé, yells to Harry from the gate to the backyard.  
“Harry, would you mind helping us set up the chairs back here?”  
Harry nods to him and then quickly looks back to Zayn. “My room is the third on the left when you get upstairs.”  
Zayn frowns and watches Harry disappear into the backyard before even going to his car. He thinks about getting in the front seat and hightailing it out of there but knows he can’t do that. That was old Zayn, the one who was terrified of commitment. If he wants Harry and he wants to make this work, he has to be new Zayn. And he wants Harry and he wants to make it work. So he grabs his bag from the trunk of his car and heads up the stairs in the middle of the Style’s lake cabin. Harry’s stuff is thrown about the room as usual, because he can never be bothered to put anything away. Some of his sweaters are folded and sitting on the desk next to the dresser, which is actually a good thing because it means he had started to put them away. Zayn also notices that most of the clothes Harry has thrown everywhere are actually Zayn’s. He recognizes his sweater on the bed and one of his jackets hanging up in the closet. But he thinks that’s alright because more that half his closet at home is Harry’s things.  
Zayn spends some time alone in the room, sitting against the bed’s headboard and wondering about his life and the choices he has made. He thinks that some of the things he has done to this date are extremely stupid and some are out of his control. He considers Harry to be one of the best things.  
Harry finds him in the room just a few minutes after Zayn has fallen asleep. A fond smile spreads over his lips.  
“Zayn,” he says.  
The older boy jolts a bit, opening his eyes quickly. “Huh, sorry.”  
“Do you want to shower before dinner?” Harry asks.  
Zayn sits up, “Oh. Yeah, sure.”  
He gets up and goes to his bag to grab his shampoo and things. As he’s kneeling on the ground, he realizes something. He realizes that he and Harry had never finished their discussion earlier. He looks back to Harry to see that he has made himself busy with finally putting those sweaters in the dresser.  
“Harry, we need to talk about earlier.”  
Harry turns to him and his eyes are a bit wider than normal. “Okay,” he agrees.  
Zayn takes a long breath before he starts. “You didn’t push me,” he says. “I didn’t call because to me, something like this,” he waves around the rooms and gestures to the event as a whole, “is a big deal.”  
Harry nods, waiting.  
“I won’t lie to you Harry- when you asked me to be your date, I got really scared.” He tucks his hands into his jean pockets. “I got scared because this is a big step in our relationship and I’m scared of relationships by themselves- let alone big steps like this.”  
“So what are you doing here?” Harry asks.  
“I’m here because I want to take big steps with you,” Zayn replies sweetly.  
Harry’s stone face melts just as his heart does.  
“Is that okay?” Zayn asks.  
Harry laughs a bit, wiping a tear away from his eye. He nods.  
“I want to take leaps with you!” Zayn smiles. “I’m terrified, but for you, I’d do it.” He takes a step closer to Harry, taking his hands in his own. “Because I think you’re amazing and I want you to let a little bit of that rub off on me.”  
Harry throws his arms around Zayn and smiles over his shoulder. “Please never let me think you’re running off on me again,” he asks.  
“Never,” Zayn promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com)!


End file.
